


Oops?

by TentacleBubbles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Art supplies, Attempt at humour, Au of sorts, Books, Getting Lost, M/M, Mix-up, art/book store, help desks are super helpful, or are they, remember that terushou fic where daishou was naked?, this is a sort of sequel, this store is just too damn big
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8869030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TentacleBubbles/pseuds/TentacleBubbles
Summary: Right, okay, Daishou definitely didn’t think their trip to the city’s biggest and most popular art store would be this… eventful. Though he guessed the possibility of them getting separated and the other getting lost, he never expected there would be a mix-up as troublesome as this. Daishou just wanted to treat his boyfriend, but apparently Terushima’s not the only blondie who liked to go to huge arts-slash-book stores.ORIt’s TeruShou, KyouHaba, and KuroKen all mushed up then thrown in a blender with fluff, art and books and I have no idea if it works or not.





	

**Author's Note:**

> What are proper endings anyway I definitely don't know what those are. Enjoy this shitfest thanks

“You’re not trying to get me lost on my first day in the city, are you?” Terushima joked, though he tightened his grip on his boyfriend’s hand just in case.

“Aw, I’m not _that_ mean, Yuuji.” Daishou squeezed his hand in reassurance. When Terushima didn’t look convinced, he laughed and tugged him closer.

Currently, they were walking amongst the busy crowds in the streets of Tokyo, celebrating quite a few things at once. Terushima had gotten into the same college as Daishou, for one. And they had moved in together in a new apartment. Before all that was about a year of dating they thought they should commemorate. And it was going to be their first date in the city instead of Terushima’s hometown. It was going to be nice. Daishou was excited, Terushima a little less so since Daishou wanted to keep their destination a secret. It’s not that he didn’t trust him or anything (maybe a little?) and Terushima loved surprises; but he also had this intense need to _know_.

“Can’t I treat my boyfriend without ulterior motives?” Daishou asked, laughing again when Terushima merely stuck his tongue out at him. Pleasant memories drifted through his mind as he caught sight of that little tongue stud.

“You always have an ulterior motive, though,” Terushima muttered. Then he grinned, “But that’s okay ‘cause usually with me it’s either sex or cuddling. And I so do love sex.”

“You’re so lewd,” Daishou very nearly whined, having long since abandoned any attempts at trying to hide the fact that he blushed so easily. “My blood pressure can’t handle it.”

“Aw, sorry old man,” Terushima teased, snickering. His boyfriend sure can’t handle being teased, even when he riled people up on a daily basis.

“You know what, I think I really will get you lost,” Daishou huffed out, loosening his grip on Terushima’s hand.

“Hey, no fair!” Terushima quickly held onto him tighter. He grinned and kissed Daishou’s cheek. “I really am sorry. Don’t be mad.”

“I’m not mad,” Daishou assured him, pleased. He leaned closer and Terushima responded by giving him more little pecks to the cheek, until they were both dumb giggling messes. Any and all glares or stares were promptly ignored.

Eventually they neared their destination enough for Terushima to guess, and turned excitedly to his boyfriend, grin so wide it hurt Daishou’s cheeks to just stare. Or maybe he was grinning just as big.

“That’s fucking huge!” Terushima laughed in delight, alternating between grinning at Daishou and at the large building they were now nearly jogging towards. And that was only because Daishou was holding Terushima back and the boy couldn’t run towards the building hollering in delight.

Said building was home to one of the biggest book-and-art stores in the city, Art Word, standing two storeys high and really, really wide. It had entrances and exits on both ends.

Terushima was very excited by this because the past year had been really… artful. He enjoyed charcoal sketching, and painting, and pencil sketching a lot more than he thought he would. It helped that his usual model was really hot and most of the time naked.

Surprisingly it was the portraits and soft sketches of Daishou drinking coffee or reading a book that Terushima had to hide in embarrassment.

So yes, Terushima was very much really into art now, and this was definitely a huge treat. Daishou knew him so well Terushima wanted to cry.

“Whoa, don’t cry!” Daishou’s eyes widened, and they had to stop, mere steps away from the entrance. “Are you okay? Didn’t you like it? We could go somewhere else if you-“

“I love it, you shit!” Terushima sniffed. He enveloped Daishou in a tight hug. “I’m just really happy, it’s embarrassing. Don’t look.”

“You’re really cute when you cry, though,” Daishou joked, accepting the awkwardly long hug nonetheless.

“I’m kinkshaming,” Terushima mumbled, making Daishou laugh.

Stares and glares were again ignored.

When they finally entered, Daishou had to grab Terushima’s hand again so they wouldn’t get separated. This, however, meant getting dragged to wherever Terushima’s heart fancied. This meant a lot of running, and staring, and gushing, and scrutinizing brushes, canvases, sketchpads, pencils, paints, erasers of all different kinds.

“I hate this. I hate you,” Terushima whined, holding an armful of different stuff. “I’m going to end up using all of my allowance this month just for this!”

“No you won’t,” Daishou assured him, “I’ll be your conscience and I won’t let you buy too much stuff. And whatever you do decide to buy, I’ll pay for half of it.”

“Only half?” Terushima nearly laughed, “how stingy, Suguru.”

“Hey, I’m just a college student,” Daishou shrugged “besides, we still have to eat after, don’t we?”

“Of course!” Terushima nodded heartily, before considering the things in his arms. “Okay maybe I don’t need three new brushes right _now_. And I’m not really running short on paper _yet_ …”

Daishou helped him put back some of the things in his arms; Terushima with a comically pained expression, and Daishou a soft squishy smile on his face. His love for this boy was downright ridiculous.

They walked through the store at a more sedate pace, having acquired a wheeled cart and limiting themselves to little more than browsing. They checked out textbooks too, and novels for Daishou. They were having a very grand time. At least until Daishou got distracted by a new novel from his favourite author and Terushima saw a particular brand of sketchpads that he’d been trying to find for months. Apparently five minutes of flipping through the book was enough for Terushima to run off with their cart, and suddenly Daishou couldn’t find him.

“Dammit, Teru,” Daishou muttered, walking through a few aisles, shoulders drooping with the fact that he couldn’t spot his boyfriend anywhere at all.

The store was _huge_ and they were only finishing exploring the first floor. This was not going to end well. Daishou brought out his phone. Surely all can be solved with one phone call right?

It wasn’t until his third try that Daishou remembered Terushima left his phone at their new apartment, because he had forgotten to charge it and they weren’t going to get separated anyway right?

Daishou sighed. He had no other choice then. Time to find a Help Desk and make an announcement. It would be so embarrassing but Terushima deserved it for running off.

It was laughably easier to find a Help Desk, and Daishou hesitated in asking for an announcement. So instead he tried asking something else.

“Have you seen a guy with blond hair around?” Daishou asked, giving a practiced, friendly-but-sort-of-worried smile, “his hairstyle’s a bit, uhm, unique. And he probably has a cartful of art supplies with him? I lost him and he left his phone at home.”

“Oh yes!” the lady at the Help Desk was more than happy to, well, help, “he did seem a little lost, but he didn’t approach me. I think he went over to the classic novels section over there!”

“Thank you,” Daishou’s smile became that of relief, and he turned in the direction the lady had pointed out. A cheerful ‘I hope you find him!’ rang out behind him.

Now why would Terushima head for the classic novels section? Daishou thought maybe he was looking for him there? This store was too big for its own good. Maybe they should have prepared an in-case-we-got-separated plan after all.

Daishou pondered this while walking through the classic novels aisle, when he noticed a familiar blond ahead of him. This wasn’t _his_ blond, though. _This_ was much shorter, with dyed hair grown out long enough that the roots were showing. _This_ blond was Kozume Kenma, former setter of Nekoma and best friend of Daishou’s personal nemesis Kuroo Tetsurou. Daishou didn’t even bother stopping the wicked grin on his face as he approached him.

It did disappear on its own, though, when he got close enough to see that Kenma was looking around _very_ worriedly, and also starting to shake. Then he remembered the Help Desk lady’s words and any evil intent left him entirely. Love has made him soft dammit.

“Hey, you lost?” Daishou asked, trying to sound as unthreatening as possible. Though it usually worked with strangers, it did not on people who had been on the receiving end of his _other_ act.

Kenma frowned at him and decidedly ignored him.

“I’m not trying to be mean, I wanna help,” Daishou insisted.

“How can you?” Kenma asked, frowning even more. He hadn’t meant to ask that.

“I’m assuming you can’t call Kuroo or you would’ve already,” Daishou kept up his smile, at least glad he wasn’t being ignored, “and his Kenma-radar is off today? If he has his phone I can try to call him.”

“Why do you have his number?” Kenma asked, still not trusting but genuinely curious.

“For rivalry purposes, of course,” Daishou answered, taking out his phone, “he does have his phone with him, right?”

“Yeah,” Kenma nodded, actually taking a step closer. He still held an entire cart between them but progress was progress.

Daishou didn’t waste any more time and called Kuroo, who was very obviously agitated.

“What? What do you want?” Kuroo barked out, and Daishou wasn’t able to resist the temptation.

“Ah, but Kuroo-san, the real question is what do _you_ want?” Daishou purred, “I called because I thought I might be of some help.”

“Daishou what the fuck,” Kuroo growled in turn, “I don’t have time for this.”

“You hurt me,” Daishou’s smile was absolutely wicked all over again, “you always had time for Kenma-kun. Right, Kenma?”

Kenma just glared at him. Kuroo, on the other hand was definitely more verbal.

“Daishou I swear to fucking God if you ever touch Kenma I’ll-“ Kuroo began, voice growing darker every second before Daishou cut him off.

“Okay, we’re not in some dumb American action hero movie,” Daishou said, giving up teasing, “I just found him wandering around the classic novel aisles. Want to meet up?”

“Sure, okay,” Kuroo at least sounded like he was trying to control his voice this time, “let’s meet at Help Desk #27. Don’t touch Kenma.”

Even Kenma heard the click of the call ending.

“Looks like we’re going to Help Desk #27,” Daishou pocketed his cell after being hanged up on, “do you know where that is?” he was met with a quick shake of a head.

“Okay then. We’ll just have to find it.” Daishou looked around, maybe hoping Terushima would come barrelling down the aisle. No such luck. He offered to push the cart for Kenma but the latter refused. They began their silent, stilted search for Help Desk #27.

“So… what’s with all the marker sets? There’s like, twenty in there.”

\---

Yahaba Shigeru was not having a very nice day from the start. He missed a stop on the bus ride here, and was thus thirty minutes late. He left his phone by accident, which in turn made Kyoutani aggressively worried. He was so annoying when being aggressive and it always pissed Yahaba off. So they ended up kind of stomping off in opposite directions. But now that he was ready to make up he couldn’t find the asshole. He wouldn’t just leave him there, right? He’s dumb and dense and he liked to run away from his feelings but he wouldn’t do _that_ right?

“Where the hell could he be?” Yahaba muttered to himself, getting off the escalator on the second floor. He had no idea where Kyoutani could be, but at least he’d been to the store long enough to not get lost himself amongst the aisles of books and art supplies.

“Hello! Sir?” a Help Desk lady called Yahaba’s attention, grinning when she succeeded, “yes, you sir! The one with pretty hair! Can you come over here, please?”

Yahaba flushed at the offhand compliment. But he came closer, cursing his bisexual ass and reminding himself that he hadn’t broken up with his boyfriend just yet.

“Yes?” he asked, smiling politely.

“You’re looking for a cute blondie, right?” Help Desk lady asked, leaning forward excitedly, “weird hair, looks kinda scary but he’s actually a sweetheart?”

“Yes, yeah that sounds like him,” Yahaba’s shoulders sagged in relief, “he’s been here?”

“He has! Looking for a guy with ‘neat hair, friendly smile and cute face.’ I think he’s asking around the other Help Desks, too,” Help Desk lady- Mitsuki, her nametag read- pointed to their general left, “he went over that way not too long ago. You can probably catch up to him.”

“Thank you,” Yahaba smiled gratefully and jogged off. It didn’t sound like Kyoutani to go asking a bunch of Help Desk ladies and complimenting him so openly, but Yahaba wasn’t going to look this gift horse in the mouth. Besides, who else had weird blond hair and looks scary but isn’t?

Apparently, the answer to that was Terushima Yuuji. Whom Yahaba just bumped into. What luck.

“Yahaba! What are you doing here?” Terushima grinned, not knowing how much he messed up. Yahaba wanted to run off in another direction. Maybe Kyoutani _had_ gone home or whatever.

“Have you seen Kyoutani?” Yahaba asked, because he figured he might as well.

“No? He’s with you?” It finally dawned on Terushima, and he laughed. “Did you guys get separated, too?”

“Yeah? Who were _you_ with?” Yahaba scowled, still looking around in case Kyoutani passed by or some other miracle occurred.

“My boyfriend, duh,” Terushima answered proudly. “Suguru promised to treat me!”

“Funny, that’s what _my_ boyfriend said,” Yahaba muttered, scowl deepening. Terushima decided not to point out that this was the first time he’s heard of Yahaba and Kyoutani dating.

“Want to look for them together?” he offered instead, “I mean, Suguru’s not the jealous type but I’m sure we can seem like a couple enough to summon your dog guy.”

“He’s not a dog,” Yahaba said out of reflex, before sighing, “alright. Lead the way.”

\---

Kuroo was not at Help Desk #27. He was here, in the men’s comfort room (one of the six the store has) because of a bit of a situation. A young man with a _uniquely_ styled blond hair had broken one of the sinks, it seemed, and the bathroom was slowly flooding. And unfortunately Kuroo was stuck in the stall furthest from the door.

“Hey- you know that’s- you’re only making it worse-” Kuroo tried, not sure if he really should get involved with the angry man battling the spraying sink. Unsurprisingly he was ignored.

He wouldn’t even be trying to calm the guy down if he could just escape the flooding bathroom. But he’d risk getting soaked from head to toe and really it wasn’t worth it. So he was stuck watching the man wrestle the faucet, water splashing everywhere. A few minutes later, though, to Kuroo’s astonishment, the faucet let out a long, agonized, dying creak and finally turned off. Finally it was time to escape.

Kuroo was nearly to the door when the man turned to face him, dripping wet and looking like he’s ready for murder. Now, Kuroo wasn’t one to be intimidated, especially by someone shorter than him. So he raised a brow and asked, “what?”

The man narrowed his eyes and huffed. He gestured towards Kuroo, movements and words jerky. “Your jacket. Let me- borrow, uhm, the jacket… Please.”

“…right,” Kuroo nodded, both eyebrows raised as he moved to take off his jacket. He’d worn extra layers anyway, in case Kenma had forgotten his or the weather became too cold or something. Speaking of Kenma, he really shouldn’t keep him waiting. And with _Daishou_ of all people.

Kuroo stood awkwardly while the mystery man shed his soaked clothes, and handed over the jacket wordlessly. It was a little too long and looked a bit tight, but he zipped it up all the way and nodded curtly. He growled out a gruff ‘thanks’ and shuffled off, leaving Kuroo more than a little baffled at the whole thing.

Realizing that he could very well be blamed for the flood in the bathroom, Kuroo quickly excited, this time determined not to stop for anything until he got to Help Desk #27.

\---

Kyoutani was _not_ having a nice day. He’d really rather not elaborate. All that matters is that he’s gotta turn it around at some point, and to start off he has to apologize to Yahaba. If only he could fucking find him. But no, he’s not gonna lose his temper. Not this time. He’s destroyed enough sinks for the day thank you very much. Nope. Kyoutani is going to be a civilized person and go to a Help Desk to ask if they could help him make an announcement. If he could fucking find one.

He arrived at a Help Desk numbered twenty-seven, and was a bit ticked off when he saw someone else was busy having a conversation with the Help Desk guy. He was more ticked off when he realized the two guys were just- were they _flirting_ with each other? What the fuck.

Kyoutani stood to the side, waiting for the other guy to leave. He seemed completely intent on staying there, though. Stupid guy with his weird, what-are-hair-brushes hair and lazy smirk and- oh. Oh that’s the guy who let him have his jacket in the bathroom. Fuck, now Kyoutani’s got mixed feelings. Well, it was possible to hate and like a guy at the same time. He’s experienced it so many times it’s like a running inside joke. But fuck he really needed to find Yahaba.

Thankfully, _mercifully_ , Help Desk Guy noticed him, and with a polite ‘I’m sorry’ he nudged the hair guy aside and turned his attention towards Kyoutani, “hello! I’m sorry, can I help you?”

Kyoutani exchanged a short stare with the hair guy before turning his attention back to Help Desk Guy. His nametag read Ryusei, but Kyoutani can’t call him that it would be awkward. He took a breath, willing himself to say what he has to. But fuckit speaking was hard.

“Let me guess,” Help Desk Guy smiled sympathetically, “you lost your friend? Girlfriend? Boyfriend?”

Kyoutani, more than a little surprised, only managed to jerk his head in a nod, before glaring at himself for being so obvious and saying outright that Yahaba was his _boyfriend_. God how embarrassing was he going to be today?

“It’s alright sir!” Ryusei shook his head frantically, misunderstanding Kyoutani’s expression, “it happens all the time! Should I make an announcement?”

Hair Guy watched them silently, making Kyoutani uneasy. Definitely mixed, wary feelings for this guy.

“Uhm. Yes, please.” Kyoutani stepped forward, gesturing for a pen and paper. He didn’t trust himself to talk any properly to strangers. At least Ryusei was being helpful and understanding, handing him a pen and paper all too happily. Maybe he’d dealt with a lot of dumb people getting lost and separated in this dumb, huge store.

“Alright then,” Ryusei flourished the paper as if it was a script and he was an actor practicing his lines. Kyoutani thought it might not be too far off. Grabbing the thin microphone thing sitting by his computer, Help Desk #27 made an announcement that rang through the entire store.

\---

_“Mister Yahaba Shigeru, please make your way to Help Desk #27 on the first floor. Mister Yahaba Shigeru, please make your way to Help Desk #27 on the first floor. Mister Kyoutani Kentarou would like to see you. This is Help Desk #27 Ryusei, thank you for heeding this announcement. Enjoy your shopping!”_

Yahaba wanted to melt in embarrassment, and also to kill Terushima, who hadn’t stopped laughing since the announcement had been made. They were somewhere in the sculpture section of the second floor, Terushima’s cart half full with beginner’s manuals and beginner’s tools having been added to the measly collection he had had before.

“We should head to Help Desk #27 then?” Terushima turned the cart around, ready to go back the way they came, “who knows? Maybe Daishou’s there, too.”

“Wouldn’t that be a fucking miracle,” Yahaba muttered, before scrunching his nose. At that point he wasn’t sure who cursed more, him or Kyoutani. He wasn’t sure who influenced who, either.

“Lighten up, Yahaba-san,” Terushima told him, as they tried to find an elevator, “you found your boyfriend, didn’t you?”

“That’s one way of putting it,” Yahaba supposed. The got to one of the store’s specially designed elevators and Yahaba pushed the down button for both of them. All the way down, and all the way to Help Desk #27, Terushima kept up a somewhat decent conversation between them. Yahaba found that it wasn’t so bad, like that. At least he wasn’t trudging alone, stewing in his emotions. That was never good for anyone.

They arrived at Help Desk #27 and Terushima wasted no time leaping forward.

\---

Daishou and Kenma were having a pretty nice conversation about the pros and cons of pranking the Fukurodani alumni in the ‘Inter-High Reunion’ happening next week. Apparently their old training camp mates had decided it was high time to see each other’s faces again, especially now that most of them were old enough to drink (the other half were old enough to pretend convincingly that they were, too).

“And that’s why it’s better to get maybe five more packs of rainbow markers,” Daishou concluded, not quite in time to be within hearing range of one Kuroo Tetsurou. But they were definitely within sight, so Kenma- feeling a little petty for being lost by Kuroo because it was _definitely_ his fault- gave a nod and a little smile. Daishou, having used the tactic many times in the past, gave an indulgent smile as they neared Help Desk #27.

“I had such a nice time with you, Kozume-chan,” Daishou said, _now_ within hearing range. He’s not sure what’s up with the two but he’s not passing up the opportunity to bully Kuroo. Unfortunately he hadn’t counted on Kuroo’s patience being doubly tested that day.

The punch came out of nowhere, surprising all three of them and the Help Desk Guy watching them. The only thing that saved Daishou’s face was Terushima tackle hugging him to the hard, unforgiving but aesthetically pleasing wooden floor.

“Found you!!” Terushima cheered, sitting on top of Daishou with his biggest grin yet.

“That you did,” Daishou laughed, voice strained, “you’re gonna have to let me breathe, Yuuji.”

“Nah,” Terushima’s grin stayed innocently happy, though his eyes held that familiar mischievous glint Daishou loved and hated at the same time.

“Nah?” Daishou wheezed, trying and failing to push his boyfriend off of him.

“I knew you liked cute blondies, Suguru,” Terushima scrunched his nose, “but to go after just any cute blondie? You wound me.”

“Aw, no, that wasn’t what that was,” Daishou whined, still struggling to breathe properly and explain himself.

\---

Yahaba had no idea why Terushima and his suspicious looking boyfriend were on the floor, and neither did he care. Kyoutani stood off to the side, watching with that resting bitch face of his. He wore a jacket that was definitely not his, and he looked like he washed his hair not ten minutes ago?

“What dumb thing did you do this time?” Yahaba asked by way of greeting, noting how Kyoutani was obviously trying not to smile when he spotted him. Nice to know they were both suppressing obvious emotions.

“I picked a fight with you again,” Kyoutani answered, grin triumphant with Yahaba nearly choking on his own spit. But, thinking he might as well say it, he added, “and a sink. I won the second one, at least.”

“You- what,” Yahaba went from kind-of-choking to helpless giggling, imagining Kyoutani picking a fight with a sink. He looked towards Terushima, still on the floor with his boyfriend, though now they seem to be starting a very ‘subtle’ make-out session. Kuroo and Kenma had already left.

“Do you still want to buy stuff?” Yahaba asked, after he’s stopped giggling. Kyoutani’s soft smile (reserved only for when they’re pretending Yahaba can’t see it) scrunched into a little frown that Yahaba also equally liked.

“No, we’re buying food and then staying in,” Kyoutani decided immediately. He still had wet clothes in his bag, and he’s had enough of this stupid store. He sent Ryusei the Help Desk Guy a nod of thanks, though. That guy’s alright.

\---

“Sirs? Sirs, you’re not allowed to do that here,” Ryusei said, polite but firm. Terushima and Daishou at least had sat up, embarrassed and trying very hard to look like they hadn’t just started making out on the floor of a book store.

“I’m very sorry!” Daishou blurted out, bearing his embarrassment with a little dignity.

“It was only a few kisses though,” Terushima muttered, pouting. Daishou elbowed him and they stuck their tongues out at each other before dissolving into giggles.

“You guys are cute,” Ryusei said with a laugh, shaking his head, “I suggest you get a move on, though. Or else I’d have to kick you out of the store.”

“Ah, no!” Terushima jumped to his feet then, glad his cart hadn’t rolled away or anything, “I still have to buy all these!”

“That’s definitely a lot more than when I last saw that cart,” Daishou commented, standing up as well and dusting himself off, “what happened to not spending too much?”

“No, Suguru, you don’t understand…” Terushima pulled Daishou closer, excitedly blabbering about his newfound interest in sculpting.

\---

“What were you doing with Daishou anyway?” Kuroo asked, unable to stop himself.

Kenma gave him _the_ look- the ‘you’re being dumb right now’ look.

“Aw, come on, Kenma,” Kuroo whined, giving Kenma his best ‘kicked puppy’ face. Kenma, knowing better, looked away before he could succumb.

“He was just helping me find my stupid boyfriend,” Kenma huffed out after a while, rolling his eyes when Kuroo gave an overdramatic gasp.

“Kenma said the b-word,” Kuroo whispered, all too happy for reasons surely neither of them know about. Surely.

“Oh, and we need more markers.”

\---

Ryusei the Help Desk Guy couldn’t help sighing. That’s the 12th, 13th, and 14th separation case he had to handle this month. Why do they always manage to get to his desk? At this rate he’ll lose the bet he had with Mitsuki. That girl better not be cheating...

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think?


End file.
